The 78th Hunger Games
by Nighttail
Summary: Ladies and gentlemen... Let the 78th Hunger Games begin!


I hurry through the unusually crowded streets and pause when I come to my section of the kids split up for the reaping. 12. I am 12. Four years ago, Primrose Everdeen was called for the reaping. Prim was 12, at the time, and her sister, Katniss Everdeen, who was 16, took her place. Katniss returned as District 12's first victor in a long time. The next year she won the Quarter Quell, on the 75th year of the Hunger Games.

Anyway, I look around then duck under the rope enclosing the rest of the 12 year olds. A woman wearing a neon-green wig introduces herself as Effie Trinket. Katniss was sitting in a chair beside Effie, her hair braided back like usual. Effie pulled a slip of paper with a name on it from the girls reaping ball. "Cam Tercent!" She reads my very own name from the slip of paper. I slowly walk up to the stage as everyone moans their disapproval of a 12 year old being picked for the Hunger Games. Katniss has regret in her own eyes and I know she is thinking of Prim.

Effie gives me a chair and then moves to the boys reaping ball. "Telk Micirty!" She announces and everyone is excited to see an 18 year old boy who has the biggest muscles ever seen in District 12. So much for my existence. He sits down beside me and Effie starts to talk again, but I'm too busy thinking about how in the world I will win. When Effie says, "And may the odds be ever in your favor," she wakes me up from my day-dreaming.

I head into the Justice Building, following Effie Trinket. Inside, I wait for my family and friends. First come my younger brother, my mom, and my dad. My mom is already crying and so is dad but my brother just punches me and says, "What have you gotten yourself into, Cam?!" "You're gonna win, I know you will!" My mother, Lisa Tercent, says encouragingly. Then they are ushered away and i find myself in the midst of all my friends. They all hug me and say they'll see me in person soon enough. I choke down the words, "No, you won't." Mica Ranga says, "My brother will be in here soon, and maybe he'll even work up the guts to kiss you!" We laugh together and say goodbye and then, sure enough, Myca Ranga came in next, alone.

"Hi, Cam!" Myca says. He and his sister have very similar names. Mica and Myca. His voice is dreading, probably dreading the wouldn't box that would be sent with my body in it when I died in the games. "Hi." I say nervously. "Um... My sister and I made you this. You can wear it as your token." He says, placing a small, gleaming golden-colored ring. "Thanks!" I say, and hug him. He smiles and blushes, then turns for the door. He starts to open it, then pauses, turns around, and says, "You'll win! I know you will!" Though he sounds like he's trying to convince himself just as much as me.

Effie Trinket ushers me over to the train where everyone is crowding and waving good-bye to the 2 of us, Cam Tercent and Telk Mircirty.

On the train, we are shown our cabins and are told to come down for dinner in an hour. Though I know I could be doing something more useful, I find myself planning strategies for winning the Hunger Games. And, though my strategies aren't bad, I know none of them will work, because the Arena is different every year, and, sadly, I don't have any strengths. Nope. Not one.

Just before I go down to dinner, now in a pretty purple blouse and black leggings, I remember to slip on the ring Myca gave me. It gleams on my finger and I wonder what it's made out of.

"Alright, everyone's here!" Effie says, then the food starts getting served. I try a little bit of everything, which is a lot, and decide the butternut-squash soup was my favorite part of the meal, but the sweet-potatoes with marshmallows on top came second. Effie leaves the table to go view the schedule, and then, for the first time, Katniss speaks. "Would you like to start now?" She asks, and no one has to ask what she's talking about. "Yes." I answer. Telk nods his head, agreeing.

Katniss leads us both to an unoccupied cabin in the train, where we can train in peace. "Alright, what're your strengths?" She asks. "Well, I've been lifting a hundred pound stuff a lot recently." Telk says. Katniss and I take 1 glance at his muscles and know that "recently" really means years. "Ok... And how about you?" She nods to me. "Well, I've been taking lessons with the best archer in the world!" I say brightly, and Katniss blushes. "Is there anything that comes to you naturally?" She asks, clearly hoping for a different answer. "No." I say. She looks at her watch. "Ok, we'll start in the morning."


End file.
